vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
The Late Late Show
Title: Late Late Show Players: 'Ryan Rivers, Angelica, and Elizabeth Maxwell '''Location: 'Maxwell Ranch '''Synopsis: '''Welcome back to camp, Ryan, time to get filled in on everything that happened while you were hiding in town… ''LOG BEGINS'' Elizabeth Maxwell is sitting somewhere near the door, watching the door. Pulling up in his yellow Jetta, Ryan Rivers steps out to make his way toward the ranch, his gym bag thrown over his shoulder. Opening the door with a tired sigh, he blinks to see that someone is watching him. "Elizabeth?" he offers questioning… Though he doubts she was waiting for him. Elizabeth Maxwell glances up. "Hi there… welcome back." Ryan Rivers hrms to himself. Well, she's talking, that seems to be a good sign. "Good to be back…. You doing okay there? I mean, um… Yeah," he offers awkwardly, not sure what to say or how to act. Master of the spoken word, he is not. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit. "I'm fine. I take it you haven't heard of what's been going on here, in the last few days?" "I've heard bits and pieces here and there… Nothing save second hand information and stuff passed via radio. Something about O'Leary being around… But not. Then there was something about the ship out there and some people around the ranch… But as I said, I do work first and see if there was anything I could pick up that could be useful. Sadly, that hasn't been the case yet. But I guess that is to be expected since I'm at the Police and not in some Visitor base," Ryan replies. "Anything I could do to help? The only things I can think of are offer a decent shoulder massage or just be a listening ear… Which I have been told I am pretty darn good at." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little bit. "Probably true." she laughs a little. "Heather is back, she's getting better, but its gonna be a long process after getting dragged through a conversion chamber a few times. She was brought back after making a desperate parachute jump off the ship, by the group from Miami that came in. Their doctor was looking at her on the way back… Unfortunately, they got seen, Heather and the doctor are the only ones that survived the crash. Heather's relapsed twice into thinking she was in the conversion chamber still, she hasn't today, however, so as I say, is getting better. Last night… we had a ship crash into our yard from the blue, the one aboard was IDed as the, well, now former commander of the consulate." Ryan Rivers blinks in surprise. "She escaped on her own? That's rather… Impressive. Glad that she is here. Better to have to struggle a bit with the conversion chamber stuff than dying or succumbing to it, I guess." Is everyone a wonder warrior but him? He is starting to get that idea the more he hears about his fellow Resistance members. "Former commander… So, is that someone we have a prisoner or something?" Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs a little. "Evidently she overpowered the guards in an insane moment." she shrugs. "And not in the least, in fact. Everyone wanted a piece of him. She did, I did, the new doctor did, he's the one who shot her ship down…" Ryan Rivers ahs. "So he is suffering from a serve case of dead. Guess that is how it has to be for most Visitors we deal with… Well, I just got off of work before I came here and haven't had a bite to eat. Want to join me in the kitchen, or you waiting for someone?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit. "Severe case of dead is about right. We're in the dust zone anyway, so he was dead from go. Just a matter of what got to him first…" she smiles. "And not particularly waiting for anyone." Ryan Rivers offers a small smile back. "I guess… Still, I guess it will be awhile before I start thinking death as a first option in everything I do. When my life is in danger directly, like someone threatening to shoot me, that's one thing… Most other stuff is different. I guess as long as people are looking to kill the baddies dead it won't be a problem…. Now, to get me my sandwich." That said, he makes his way toward the Dining Room. Ryan Rivers moves to the Dining Room . You go to Kitchen. Elizabeth Maxwell slips along behind, smiling a little bit. "Well, it just depends on the circumstances, but a lot of times dead is about as close to 'no longer a threat' as we can get." Angelica is sitting quietly at the table, making sure to stay close into a corner out of the way. She has a jar of water chestnuts near where she sits, and is munching quietly on one. Ryan Rivers makes his way into the kitchen with Elizabeth on his tail. His quest? For a Roast Beef on Rye. Will he find the need items to complete his journey, or will lack of supplies lead him to failure? One way to find out! "I guess… Just don't expect me to pull the trigger on a defenseless person unless I have no choice, that's all." He opens his mouth to say something, before he notices Angelica. One good thing about the Resistance if you are man with the average male mind… There are more hot ladies in it the group than ugly ones. "Hey there…" he offers with a small smile. Mission delayed on account of new girl. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "When there's something like that intending to be done, there are plenty of more violent people willing to do it…" Angelica glances up as she's spoken to and waves a little, offering a smile. Ryan Rivers smirks faintly. "True enough, Elizabeth… True enough. So… Who is this new face?" he asks as he looks to Angelica, making it unclear on who he is asking this too… Elizabeth or Angelica herself. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles at Ryan, slipping for the fridge. "That's Angelica, the doctor from the Miami group." She smiles over and waves. "Hiya Angel." Angelica swallows the nut she was munching on and smiles. "Hello to both of you." Ryan Rivers nods as he rubs the back of his head. "Guess that means she's…. Yeah. Good to meet you, Miss Angelica," he offers extending his hand to the visiting Visitor. "Ryan Rivers." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit at Ryan, and rolls her eyes. Angelica smiles, taking the hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Ryan Rivers gives the hand only a gentle shake, mostly from his reaching over the table to take the hand. After that, he just looks over to Elizabeth, waiting for her to get done with the fridge before looking through it himself. Unless she is making his sandwich for him…. Unlikely, but hey, hope springs eternal for the slightly tired Ryan. "So… You gunna be staying with us long or you just visiting?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, digging in and grabbing a soda, and digging for stuff to make sandwiches with, setting most of it on the counter. Angelica shrugs a little bit. "Not entirely certain yet. They said to pack enough to be here for quite a while, anyway, before we took off…" Ryan Rivers ahs and nods, merely looking toward Elizabeth as she does her thing for a short time before his attention shifts to Angelica. "I see… So you have no idea. That's fine… I'm pretty much the same way with most things around here. Though if the last two missions were any sign, it will be nice to have another doctor around here, even if for a limited time. Could always use another pair of healing hands after one of the more painful missions," he offers with a wink. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little bit, and checks over what she dug out, and goes to get some silverware and bread. Angelica laughs a little bit and raises her eyebrows. "So I've heard. Always something crazy going on around here, least that's how we heard it clear out on the East Coast…" Ryan Rivers smiles. "East Coaster too, eh?" While Angelica isn't born and raised there like he was, it is at least something he can relate too. "As for the crazy stuff… Well, it's not by my call that's for sure. Then again, I admit I am not exactly the type for leadership." Looking over to Elizabeth, Ryan finally gets the courage to ask, "So… Um, you making me something, or you just getting your own food?" Hey, what's the worst that could happen from asking? Not like she would attack him wildly for such a simple request. Na. Maybe O'Leary on a bad day… Or Ham on a day where he is POed. Well, POed more than usual. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little, and smiles. "Well, getting the stuff out for it anyway. I figured I knew where everything is." Angelica smiles a little bit and nods. "Well, yeah. Least I've been on the East Coast the entire time I've been down here. Only a few months, but still… all in Miami." ''LOG ENDS''''' Category:Log Category:RATED-PG